Neo Adventure
by gigglebug321
Summary: Starting out in the Neopian Pound, Fiolora and Farny go on a wild adventure to Faerieland and find an owner to be together forever!


**I hope you enjoy my first ever fan fic!**

**-I don't own Neopets! **

The brown moehog rested with his nose on a red ixi, Fiolora.

Fiolora was told that she was at the Neolodge's finest hotel, but Farny, the brown moehog, knew that is was the disgusting Neopian Pound.

Fiolora was gazing at the beautiful faerie paintbrush. She had always wanted to be faerie! Her dazzling pink eyes had tears as she looked at Dr. Death about to throw it away.

Farny saw Fiolora staring at Dr. Death.

"Do you know how many neopoints that cost?," Farny blurted out.

"You should give Fiolora that paintbrush! She deserves it! Why would you throw it away?" He said.

Dr. Death did his evil laugh. "What a poor little thing!" Dr. Death said as he went right up near Farny's face. "Ha. She will just have to suffer! And so will you!"

Dr. Death took out his grey paintbrush and grabbed Farny by his ear. They went to the rainbow fountain and Farny was then grey. Farny cried as they went back to the pound.

Farny sat in the corner all alone crying his poor little eyes out.

Fiolora looked over at him and decided to talk to him.

"Um hello Farny… How are you doing?" She said in a sweet voice..

"Hi Fiolora! Um I think I'm doing better… I just wish I wasn't grey because now I will never be happy." Farny replied.

"Oh ok I'm very sorry. It's all my fault. I feel so bad. I'm very sorry! Is there anything I can do to help?" She said.

"Well if you ever can get me any other paint brush then I will be happy. Then I must sneak out to the rainbow pool, even harder." Farny said.

"Oh okay. Wait! Oh my gosh! I have an idea! Do you think we could sneak out?" She said in a cheery voice.

"Um I think so…. What's your idea?"

Fiolora whispered in his ear, "We could sneak out to the Rainbow Fountain!"

"Oh, yes we could! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Farny cheered!

"When do you think we can do it?" Fiolora asked.

"Tonight?" Farny said.

"Sure!" Fiolora was so excited! She wanted to become faerie!

They rested beside each other and they woke up at sundown.

Dr. Death went to the back of the pound to get someone's dirty, yellow lupe. It must have been digging.

When he left, Farny went to the front of the pound and saw a scary, robot hissi. He cringed when he looked at the hissi's face.

The hissi glared at him and said "You aren't getting out of here anytime soon. You're lucky Dr. Death didn't see you or you would have to live with the uni's. Gosh they are annoying! They are so girly! Anyways, go to the back of the pound and I will decide your punishment there."

"But Dr. Death is back there…" Farny thought to himself.

Farny started to walk back there until something pulled him down.

"Ouch!" Farny squealed.

It was Fiolora. "Shhh!" She whispered.

"Oh um thanks. I was about to have to see Dr. Death! That hissi wouldn't let me out!" He said.

Farny saw the hissi walk back to the back of the pound, thinking Farny would be there.

"Now hurry!" Farny whispered.

Farny and Fiolora ran to the front of the pound and got out! They were so happy they were free! They ran around in the Neopian Plaza. They jumped and played and danced all around!

"Farny, wait! How are we going to get to faerieland?" Fiolora asked, seeming confused.

"Oh just look for a faerie and follow her there!" Farny replied, seeming at ease.

They were walking for hours trying to find faerieland or a faerie to follow there.

Suddenly they heard something! It was an evil laugh, a familiar sound, it was DR. DEATH! They cringed at the thought and turned around.

Their faces were torn. All they could do was RUN! They ran for miles! Their hooves pattered against the ground.

Finally when they got so tired, they sat down against a tree. They were in the Haunted Woods.

They saw a mutant blumaroo and got so scared they started running again!

They continued their journey. They went through the Lost Desert, stopping by Coltzan's Shrine, and continued to go through Altador. They looked at all of the historical landmarks and then kept going.

Next, they were in Shenkuu. There, they met a friendly Ruki that gave them a piece of the secret lab map. Fiolora carried it in her mouth as they went along to Terror Mountain.

They both got blasted by the Snowager, leaving them very weak. Since they were so weak, they stayed in Terror Mountain. They spoke to the snow faerie, but since she lived in Terror Mountain, not Faerieland, she was no help.

So they kept going and went to Tyrannia, ate some omelette, and continued their journey to Faerieland.

Since they got their omelet, they were not tired or weak anymore, so they swam to Maraqua. They gained a few fishing kill points! They also stopped by Kelp and got something to eat.

When they finished their meal, they swam to Mystery Island. Who would've guessed that a moehog and ixi could swim so good!

They played Tombola and won some prizes! They kept cool by using their palm fan they found on the ground.

Finally they went to the harbor and got to Faerieland! They were filled with joy! They ran to the Rainbow Fountain as fast as possible and saw the beautiful fountain faerie! The sparkling rainbow water was flattering!

The walked in and bathed in the magical waters. Fiolora became faerie and Farny stayed grey. What was wrong?

"W- w- w- what?" Farny said consfused.

"Well I guess that all of the magic is…gone."

Fiolora's face was distraught.

Farny started to cry and ran.

He ran to the healing springs and got a big surprise!

The water faerie said "I see Dr. Death painted you grey, so I am healing you."

"Oh thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you!" Farny smiled.

He was brown again!

Fiolora came and found him looking beautiful as a faerie.

"Farny! You're not grey! Hooray!" Fiolora cheered.

"Yep! But I still feel something is missing…." Farny seemed confused.

"Me too. For some reason I think I miss my family at the pound. Even though Dr. Death is mean, everybody else was nice! I miss our little spot we would hang out together. I miss the times when we thought we had found our perfect owners. But we are still together now. We will find our perfect owner together! We will not be separated!" Fiolora said.

"Yeah me too." Farny sighed.

"So do you want to go back to the pound?" Fiolora smiled.

"Sure" Farny said.

Farny winked and ran as fast as he could, Fiolora running behind him.

When they got to the pound, Dr. Death seemed furious.

Dr. Death grabbed them and took them to the back.

When they got back there, the robot hissi was there. He smiled at them.

The hissi came up behind Dr. Death and showed him something.

In his hand was a baby paintbrush. Dr. Death only loved baby pets, so the hissi thought that he might be nicer if he was baby himself.

Dr. Death smiled and ran out to the Rainbow Pool. They had never seen him this happy before! Dr. Death loved being baby and he helped all of the neopets in the pound!

He helped all of the pets find a home! The last 2 pets left were Fiolora and Farny. Dr. Death was now Dr. Love. He chatted with Fiolora and Farny until a human came in.

Fiolora and Farny looked at each other scared, then Dr. Love.

"Dr. Love, please help! We can't be separated!" Fiolora cried.

"Hello! I'm looking for 2 new pets!" The human said.

Fiolora grabbed Farny's arm and said "Yay, Farny! We can be together!"

"A faerie and baby pet please!" The girl said.

Fiolora let go and sighed. She walked over to the little girl and stood beside her. Fiolora waved at Farny.

"Well I guess there is no choice. Baby paintbrushes are far too expensive and the Rainbow Fountain is out of magic!" Fiolora said.

Farny started crying.

The little girl took Fiolora and another pet that Dr. Love found in the back.

Farny watched them walk out the door as Fiolora kept looking back.

Dr. Love decided to shut down the pound so he could start a new life!

Farny now lived alone with no owner, no family or friends, and no Fiolora.

He went to the soup kitchen to get food and borrowed books form the book store so he wouldn't be bored.

He went to the plushie shop and found a faerie ixi plushie. He cried when he saw I reminded him of Fiolora. He hugged it and carried it everywhere with him.

Farny moped around Neopia crying.

He wondered how Fiolora was doing. Was she happy? Was she being mistreated? He just didn't know.

One day as he still moped around Neopia, a little girl came up to him.

"Hi are you lost?" the girl said.

"I don't know. I just want a family." He said sadly.

"Well my little ixi just ran away yesterday and I've been looking for her. Have you seen her?" the girl said.

"You… you… you're the girl that adopted Fiolora and that other pet!" Farny seemed excited.

"Um yes I am…. Wait! I remember you!" the girl said.

"I can help you find her! I think I know where she is!" Fanry cheered!

He led her to the pound and they walked in. Sitting in their spot they used to hang out in, was Fiolora.

"Farny!!!! Yay! You're here!!!!" Fiolora was so happy!

They hugged then jumped and played!

The little girl grabbed them and took them home to live the best life ever!


End file.
